Apex
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Twenty Apex predators from different worlds will fight in a battle to the death. who will win? Who will die? read and find out. This fanfict includes my OC Freak and atomicpuffins OC Kibo. rated M for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Apex versus Apex

**Apex**

**by**

**The poisoned rose**

**Chapter 1: Apex versus Apex**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**In this story twenty different Apex predators will fight each other; only to determine who is the ultimate apex predator. Who will be the Apex predator for all Apex predators? Who will be the one that used to be hunters? The OC I own is Freak. The other OC Kibo, is owned by Atomicpuffin. Author of the mending heart series; which is the work of genius. I own nothing From MLP FIM just like the series.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Unknown. Time:Unknown.)**

A sudden rapid breathing can be heard; almost as if someone was trapped inside of something. "Hello! Hello! Can anypony hear me?" A male voice asked as the male who had the voice looked around; trying to find someone. Or at least something that could give him light; since all around him he saw nothing but darkness, and it was starting to make the person hyperventilate. "Hello! Please, somepony! Answer me!" The voice shouted once again only this time it was answered with a loud grow.

"Who?! Who's there?!" The voiced called hearing another loud growl. "Please answer me!" The voice called out once again just before a strange lion made of fire appeared out of no where; causing the voice to release a loud yell of fear. Just as the creature came to a sudden stop; almost as if a transparent wall had stopped it. "What in tarturas?!" The voice shouted just before another creature appeared behind the lion. Only this time it seemed like a strange scorpion-spider hybrid. In a matter of minutes all around the male was strange monster like creature; each one more fierce than the last.

"What is this?"

"It's a holding cell." Another male voice replied from behind the original voice; seconds before a small amount of light illuminated the room the voices were in. revealing two strange hybrid creatures. One was a strange draconequin-pony hybrid. Although the body almost matched a draconequus there were small feature that made it different. For one it did not have a beard or fang like a normal male draconequus had; while its mane was pink colored along with its tail hair. It had two horns on its head exactly similar to a common male draconequus. While the other seemed to be a strange human-draconequin hybrid. The body was similar to a humans; aside from the pair of wings on it back. One was an angel like wing; while the other resembled that of a demon. On the head was a pair of horns that matched a rams. Its head was a light silver color just like its eyes; one was similar to that of a dragon. While the other was that of a shark. Its left arm matched that of a dragon. While the other was just a normal human arm. The cloths it wore was jet black with silver images drawn over them; forming what appeared to be roses. Which seemed to almost be wilting.

"What the! Who are you?" The draconequin-pony hybrid asked as it backed away from the creature.

"The names Freak, kid." The human-draconequin hybrid answered. "Who might I ask are you?" Freak asked.

"K...Kibo." The draconequin-pony hybrid answered in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Speak the hell up." Freak replied.

"Kibo." Kibo answered in a louder voice, "My name is Kibo." He continued.

"Nice to meet ya." Freak replied his voice taking a slightly irritated tone; just before he lowered his upper half down slightly, "Now please stop yelling." He continued before he sat down with his back towards Kibo.

"Do...Do you know where we are?" Kibo asked; just as another creature slammed up against their cell.

"Like I told you before; we are in some kind of holding cell." Freak answered unsure of who had put them in the cells, "From the looks of it; we are either part of a really big collection." He continued as he studied each creature thoroughly; spotting only one similar trait they each shared. "Or we are about to." He was cut off suddenly by a sudden holographic image appearing in front of all of them. Causing everyone too look towards it; a darkened image then appeared on the screen. None of them could tell who or what it was; due to the darkness covering the image, and it did little to quell their anger.

"Hello." The voice said in a distorted voice; which angered the creatures' more, for it was hiding its' real voice. "You all may be wondering where you are? Why are you here? And who am I?" The voice continued; its voice starting to annoy the creatures' in the room. "To answer the last question, I am Apex. The king of all apex predators." The voice called Apex said which caused some growls to come from multiple creatures. "All of you are now in my vault; it is where I love to store things that peak my interest."

"We are not things, you Bastard!" One of the creatures shouted; it was a bipedal creature made of water. It looked almost a lot like a roman centurion; minus the shield and the helmet, but instead of a sword. It carried a strange trident. "You have no right to do this to us!" The creature continued.

"It would be wise of you to shut up, Aquarius. You may live longer." Apex threatened.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and face us!" The one called Aquarius continued.

"You fate is sealed." Apex said in a deathly cold tone. In just a few seconds the cell that held Aquarius started to fill with a strange yellow like liquid; which seemed to confuse Aquarius at first. That was until it had reached his feet; which was when he started yelling in pain.

For about twenty minutes the other twenty creatures hear Aquarius's wails of pain; echo loudly threw the room. All of them except for, Kibo. Seemed to be unfazed by the death of the creature; which was slow, for his cell was filling with acid. Once his cell was filled to the brim with acid; his screams had stopped, and the yellow liquid had turned a sickening orange. All of the creatures then turned their attention back towards Apex. This time almost all of them were giving him low growls.

"Now all of you know what I am capable of." Apex said in a threatening tone. "Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. As I said you are all in a vault; each of you have one thing in common that peaks my interest." He continued.

"And that is?" Freak had asked causing Apex to wickedly smile.

"Each of you are Apex predators." Apex answered which caused some of the growling to grow louder. "Each of you have proved that no other creatures dare cross your path. All of you have proven that you have no remorse; when you kill a lesser creature, and each of you have reached the highest form in your species evolution." Apex continued with wicked glee in his voice.

"So what are you gonna do? Keep us as pets?" Another creature asked; this creature walked on all fours and seemed to be that of a Bull and a Buffalo.

"Oh no, no, no." Apex answered, "I plan on only keeping one of you. Which is where our little talk gets a little interesting." He continued.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Freak asked.

"I am going to release all of you onto my own personal battlefield. All of you will fight each other until the death; only until one of you is left standing." Apex answered.

"What happens to the winner?" A hybrid creature asked; the creature seemed to be a cross breed of a snake and a centipede.

"Oh, they get to meet me in person." Apex replied.

"Hey!" Kibo shouted getting Apexs' attention. "I am not a fighter; nor am I an apex predator, so why should I." He was cut off by Freak dragging his clawed hand across the glass wall; causing him to groan out in pain as he covered his ears. "What was that for?" He groaned out.

"I don't feel like swimming in acid, you pussy." Freak growled out before directing his attention back to Apex.

"Well, by the looks of it; all of you seem to be ready to kill each other." Apex said before all of them saw his left shoulder move; which meant that he had just moved his arm, "Have fun on the battlefield." He said just as all of the cells started to glow brightly.

All of them roared and screamed loudly as the light engulfed them; their bodies seemed to almost be breaking down. Almost as if they were being literally torn to pieces. It was strange which scared a few of them. While it seemed to drive the blood rage that the others felt whenever something new entered their territory. Kibo just wanted to wake up from this nightmare; his screamed echoed as he cried out in fear. It was all he could do as he felt his body being broken down; he was scared beyond belief, and he just wished that he would wake up. So that he would see his mother and father standing above him; with their eyes filled with worry, for whenever he would have a nightmare. He would always scream out in fear. So why wasn't he waking up. In a matter of minutes Apex was left alone in the vault; the screaming and the roaring had stopped. "Soon I will have another for my collection." He said to himself as another wicked smile stretched across his face; just before he started to laugh wickedly before his holographic image disappeared leaving nothing but a eerie silence in the vault.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is the first chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I still thank Atomicpuffin for allowing me to use Kibo; for those who do not know who Kibo is. Please read Atomics' mending series; in my opinion it is the best fanfic I have read for the mlp fanfic archive. I will try and get chapters up as fast as I can so bear me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1:Kibou vs blood poison

**Chapter 2: Day 1: Kibou vs Blood poison.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. The only OC I own is Freak. Atomicpuffin owns Kibou.**

**Linked horizon part of their song the crimson bow and the arrow starts playing**

**the screen shows all twenty Apex predators standing in a small circle; just staring at each other.**

"**Are we prey! No we are the Hunters!" **

**all twenty are then shown fighting each other in different locations; rapidly changing from one fight to the next.**

"**We are Hunters Hot as Flames!"**

**It shows the lion made of fire nearly scorching what appeared to be an ape orangutan hybrid.**

"**We are Hunters! Cold as ice!"**

**It shows Freak and the Spider-scorpion hybrid fighting at the edge of a frozen lake.**

"**We are Hunters! Draw yourself into the arrow!"**

**It shows Kibous eyes' suddenly changing into a sickening yellow color.**

"**We are Hunters! Pierce all that comes before you!"**

**all of the apex predators are shown once again this time within deadly range of one another; each of them readying their most lethal attack. Just before Apex's image is shown looking down from above; smiling in wickedly glee just as everything came to a complete stop.**

"**The bow and arrow of hell!"**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Somewhere in the middle of a massive jungle. Time: Some time in the early morning.)**

Kibou gasped loudly as he jolted upward; rapidly looking around him. Only to see nothing but unfamiliar land. This land seemed more exotic and wild; which reminded him of the Everfree forest. Except this land was more lit and alive. He could hear only a dead silence which added to his fear. Just a little while ago; him and twenty others were told they were going to fight to the death. Simply because they were apex predators. Which he still did not know how he earned that title? He was never violent, except whenever he was protecting someone he cared about. But even when he did fight; he would never go for the kill. So why was he branded as an apex predator. He then though, _"Oh, maybe the one that chose him made a mistake. Yeah, just a simple mistake, and soon he would see Apex's image appear in front of him. Apologizing for his mistake and send him back home."_ but he was unaware of how wrong he was. He then heard a twig snap behind him; causing him to rapidly look towards the area.

"Who's there!" Kibou shouted fear finally starting to set in. his breathing started to quicken and beads of sweat were now pouring down his head. He heard the snapping sound again; only this time it was much louder and closer. Causing him to gasp loudly as he thought about whatever could come out at him. He then heard it again. This time even closer and louder than before; it also seemed faster. Causing him to slowly back away. This time he heard the sound again; only this time it was heading right for him, and the sound was moving rapidly. Immediately Kibou had turned and ran the other way; he was afraid of what was going to come out at him, but what really scared him was the unfamiliar surroundings. If he had been in the Everfree; he would have expected it to be a timberwolf, but since he did not know the area. He did not know what was coming at him and could care less.

All Kibou did was run; he cared less about the air leaving his lungs. All he wanted to do was get out of the strange forest. He had to move a lot of tree limbs out of his way; to avoid getting smacked in the face, but he never watched the ground below. Which was when his left foot got caught by a tree root; causing him to take a painful fall to the ground, but his fall did not stop. He had ended up falling down a steep hill. He yelled out loudly in fear as he slid downward; giving away his location to everyone that was inside the jungle. Some of them just laughed at the cry; hardly believing that the creature was an apex predator. When he seemed to nearly piss himself at the first sight of another predator. Kibou came to a sudden stop in a small river; his body completely submerged in the murky water of the river. Blinding him for only a few seconds; just until he had come up for life giving air. Which he desperately needed in his lungs. It took him only a few seconds to break the waters surface; allowing him to take in much needed air. He took in two deep breaths and then he started to breath normally.

"Celestia. Where am I now?" He asked hoping that he would receive and answer. But the only answer he got; was the rivers running water, and the eerie silence that came before.

He was completely unaware of two green serpentine eyes staring at him from a nearby plants. The eyes were almost submerged in water; just enough to avoid detection but not completely, to blind the vision the creature that the eyes belonged to. Once the creature had its target locked; the eyes slowly entered the water, and a long serpentine like body can barely be seen moving towards its prey.

Kibous' breathing had started to pick up once again. He felt as if something was watching him; except he saw nothing around him, and he sensed no cloaking magic being cast. He started to feel like a deer in the sight of a concealed timberwolf. Hopelessly staring out into unknown territory; waiting to catch sight of the predator, so that it could see the face of the one that killed it. His instinct then kicked in and he quickly turned around; just in time to see a large snake like creature flying towards him. Its body was long and big like an anacondas. Except it had the color of a water moccasin and it had the mouth of a lamprey. Kibou barely had enough time to dodge the attack; he quickly dodged to the left. Causing the creature to enter the water behind him; which it completely submerged itself under.

"What the!" Kibou shouted just before the creature erupted from the water once again. Almost biting him in his clawed arm; before it submerged itself in the water behind him once again. He did not know what this predator was. All he knew was that it was a water predator; which meant that he was on its home turf. Meaning he was at a deadly disadvantage; while the predator had two advantages over him. One since it was possibly a master water predator; it knew it could use the murky water as a good cover for its body, and it could use the surrounding grass to hide its head. Just encase it needed to come up for air. The other advantage was that it was a cold blooded killer and he was not.

He then started to slowly spin in a circle; scanning the area around him, so that he could possibly see his attacker. He had spun around about five times and he saw no signs of his attacker. He then released a small sigh of relief; maybe his attacker had gotten bored of him, and had decided to leave him alone. But his instincts were telling him otherwise and soon he was glad he had listened to them. He then heard a loud hissing sound coming from directly behind him; slowly he turned around with a look of complete fear across his face. Once he had turned a full one-hundred and eighty degrees; he saw the creature raised high above him. Exactly like a snake before it lashed out at its victim. He then heard it his loudly just before lunged at him; which he managed to dodge, but this time the creature had nearly nicked him.

"I gotta get out of here!" Kibou shouted at himself as he watched the creature dive under the water. He knew that this creature had home field advantage in the water. So maybe; just maybe. He may be able to lose it if he got on land. He saw that he was not far from a rather large vine; which seemed sturdy enough to support his weight. Immediately he charged towards the branch; hearing the water splashing violently behind him. Signaling to him that the creature was moving in for the kill and he had little time to reach the vine. Once his lion paw had grabbed hold of the vine; he had a small amount of hope enter in his mind, but the was quickly replaced with fear when the creature erupted from the water and bit the vine. Completely breaking it in half and sending him falling back into the water; with the creature following shortly behind him. Although his vision was cloudy and blurry; he could still make out the snake like silhouette of the creature, and he saw it heading right for him. He took notice of some rather large tree roots partially submerged underneath the water; immediately he swam towards the roots and quickly took cover within them.

He thanked Celestia that he was just small and thin enough to hide within the roots and he further thanked her that they had a small air pocket. Which allowed him to get much needed air. "Okay, where is the thing?" Kibou asked himself as he scanned the waters surface; searching for any signs of the creature, but he saw no sign of it. "Thank, Celestia." He breathed out only to suddenly yell out in horror as the creature slammed into the roots in front of him; hissing loudly and breaking a few of the roots in its way. "Leave me alone!" He shouted only to have the creature hiss at him again; breaking even more roots than before. Over and over the creature slammed into the roots; breaking more and more every time it slammed into them. It was not long until enough roots were broken; causing the tree above to fall. Lifting Kibou up as it fell to the ground; causing him to yell loudly once more as he became exposed to the creature once more. The creature launched itself upwards towards its' prey; nearly latching onto it with its mouth. Which would allow it to finally get its kill; which it so desperately wanted.

"Get away from me!" Kibou shouted as he tried to climb up towards the higher roots; which would allow him to get away from the creature, but since the roots bellow him were being torn away after every strike. Kibou then felt the final branch break out from under him; causing him to fall bellow once again. Only this time the creature finally had him in the perfect striking position. The creature hissed loudly one last time before it lashed at Kibou; only this time it had managed to nick him. Drawing a small amount of his blood; which splashed into his eyes. In a matter of seconds, Kibou landed in the water. Simply lying calmly in the water as the creature swam towards his still body; thinking that it had finally got its kill, but it was dead wrong.

Kibou slowly sat up his eyes closed shut for the moment; until he opened them. Revealing his eyes had changed into a predatory yellow color. As he started to release a primal growl. The creature the charged towards Kibou once again; releasing its loud hissing sound again, but this time Kibou answered back with the primal roar of the draconequin. Just before he charged towards the thing; which the thing did not expect him to do. The creature had lunged at him once again but this time, Kibou had dodged its attack and scratched its throat; leaving three deep and long scratches in its neck. Causing it to growl loudly in pain; which caused it to try and latch onto its prey once again, but that was when it made its' first and final fatal mistake.

"DIE!" Kibou roared in the primal draconequin voice; just before he lunged his clawed arm into the creatures side. Finally catching it at its weakest state; which gave Kibou the most lethal advantage. Immediately he landed three hard blows to its head before it sunk his fangs into the soft spot in its neck. Which made it release a loud cry of pain; just before Kibou had managed to tear out a large chunk of flesh from its neck. He then plunged his lion paw deep into the wound in its neck; allowing him to grab hold of the bone that was inside the creatures neck. He then started to literally pull the creature apart. In a matter of minutes the creature released a loud cry of pain; just before Kibou tore the creature in covering his entire upper body in its blood. He then lifted the creatures head up towards his face; content in seeing its fear covered face after he had taken its life. He then lifted the creatures head high above him; once again releasing his primal roar, but within a few seconds. He suddenly stopped and his eyes turned back to normal.

He took in a few shaken breaths as he saw the severed head in his hand; along with the blood that covered the entire top part of his body. He then dropped the head and fell onto his side; curling up into the fetal position as the started to shake in pure fear. He did not know what had just happened to him? One second he was trying his best to get away from the thing. Then the next he had the unsatisfying urge to kill the creature. He was scared beyond belief; all he wanted was to be with his mother and father, just so that he would not have to suffer threw the shock of his new power alone.

"Celestia." Kibou begged as tears started to fall in vast amounts from his eyes; wishing he could hear his mothers gentle voice and his fathers comforting embrace. "Please. Please get me out of this nightmare." He continued completely scared of his new found power and ability.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**One down nineteen more to go; who will live? Who will die? Just wait until the next chapter to find out.**


	3. Gorriltan versus Fire mane

**Chapter 3: Day 1 Gorilltan vs Fire mane**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 3 hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. The only OC I own is Freak. Atomicpuffin owns Kibou.**

**Linked horizon part of their song the crimson bow and the arrow starts playing**

**the screen shows all twenty Apex predators standing in a small circle; just staring at each other.**

"**Are we prey! No we are the Hunters!" **

**all twenty are then shown fighting each other in different locations; rapidly changing from one fight to the next.**

"**We are Hunters Hot as Flames!"**

**It shows the lion made of fire nearly scorching what appeared to be an ape orangutan hybrid.**

"**We are Hunters! Cold as ice!"**

**It shows Freak and the Spider-scorpion hybrid fighting at the edge of a frozen lake.**

"**We are Hunters! Draw yourself into the arrow!"**

**It shows Kibous eyes' suddenly changing into a sickening yellow color.**

"**We are Hunters! Pierce all that comes before you!"**

**all of the apex predators are shown once again this time within deadly range of one another; each of them readying their most lethal attack. Just before Apex's image is shown looking down from above; smiling in wickedly glee just as everything came to a complete stop.**

"**The bow and arrow of hell!"**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(location:Unknown. Time:Unknown.)**

Apex watched the monitor with wicked glee; he saw the young draconequin hybrid cowering in a small river. It filled him with joy to see something under him cowering in fear; just like the lesser creature it was, but for some odd reason. He wanted to see the thing fight more. Once he saw it go up against the lampraconda and win; just by simply using its apex power. He wanted to see more and he was about to get more. Immediately a smaller screen appeared to his left; he quickly turned his head and saw the fire lion. It seemed to be somewhere near the edge of the calm plains; which was dangerously close to the death jungle. Where the Gorilltan seemed to be. He had a wicked smile stretch across his face; he quickly brought up a holographic keyboard. Allowing him to input the necessary command codes so that he could alternate the lands outside of his commands center. Leaving the predators he had out in his battlefield or as he also liked to call it. His garden.

**(Location:Edge of the calm lands and the death jungle. Time:Almost what appeared to be afternoon.)**

The Fire lion began to growl lowly; it sensed that something was about to happen, and it was trying to prepare itself. Its growling began to increase; just as a small rumbling sound could be heard and felt. It then released a small roar just as the ground started to moved around it. Immediately it started to scan the area; wondering if it was about to be attacked, or if it was about to be caught up in a natural disaster. Which it was already used to but this was different. The Gorilltan was completely agitated; releasing its growls as it watched the area around it change. In about ten minutes the areas around both animal had stopped changing and they were both staring at each other.

The lion was growling lowly as it stared down the creature; it was trying to give the creature the most menacing stare it could. Just before it started to slowly walk to the left. The Gorilltan did the same movements as the Fire lion; except it was standing lightly taller, and it was baring its massive fangs. Trying to make the creature run so that it could avoid a fight. But unfortunately neither creature wanted to back down. The lions growling then grew louder; just as its fire mane started to glow brighter. Signaling to its natural prey it was going to fight. The Gorilltan started to release low yells; which to its naturally prey meant it was going to fight as well. The two then came to a dead stop allowing them to stare at each other; neither of them were making a sound. Nor were they making any form of movement. The wind could be heard blowing slowly as it moved across the field; followed by the calm eerie silence. Which was shortly followed by hell itself being unleashed.

The fire lion released a loud primal roar just before it charged towards the Gorilltan. Who just simple stood up; lifting its two massive arms as it released its own primal roars. Just as the lion got close enough the Gorilltan had delivered a powerful punch to the left side of its head. Sending the lion flying into a tree; a sickening crack echoed threw the air after the lion made contact with the tree, but it did not come from the lion. It came from the tree; which fell over shortly after. Any normal creature would have been killed before it even it the tree, so it was basically like throwing salt on a very deep wound. But thankfully the lion was no ordinary creature; it quickly got on all four and charged the creature again. Only this time it managed to dodge the creatures attack and it landed an attack of its own. Leaving three deep scratches on its chest; making it roar out in pain.

Apex slowly licked his lips as he watched to blood slowly flow from the Gorilltans' wounds. He desperately wanted to taste the red liquid that spilled from the wounds; saliva could be seen slowly from his mouth. To him blood was like a very, very sweet candy; which made him fell like a child again. Memories of him drinking the blood of another creature that he had killed; looking at his parents smiling down at him. Proud that their son had managed to kill a lesser creature. Just before he killed them and drank their blood; which tasted slightly sweeter even before he added sugar to the liquid. He watched as the Gorilltan suddenly picked the fire lion up; just as the lion delivered five more deep scratches on its body. Only for it to throw it violently knocking the wind out of the lion.

"Will one of you hurry up and die!" Apex shouted starting to get impatient as he watched the two tear each other apart; just before his hands balled into fists. Wishing he could go into his garden and just kill both of them; just so that he could get his fix of the sweet red liquid, but then that would not be far to him. He needed the apex predators of all apex predators and if he were to interfere; he may end up with a complete weakling, and not the apex predator he so desperately desired for his collection. He saw the Fire lion jump on the Gorilltan causing it fall to the ground; which caused them to start rolling on the ground. Dealing even more damage to each other and drawing more blood.

The Gorilltan had a red film go over its eyes and its growling and roaring grew louder. It quickly grabbed the lion around its neck and started to squeeze; nearly crushing its neck with its brute strength, but the lion landed a hard slash on its face. Blinding it for just a few short seconds. Allowing the lion to get a very deadly advantage over it. The lion quickly pinned the creature down; its jaws snapping repeatedly as it tried to bite down on the jugular vein. Which would finally give it the kill and end this very long match. Which was starting to annoy it. The Gorilltan delivered another heavy punch to the lion; only this time it managed to daze the lion. Giving the Gorilltan the advantage it need to deliver the most lethal blow it know.

The Gorilltan grabbed the top and bottom part of the lions jaw and with its brute strength. It started to pull the upper and lower part of the jaws apart; causing the lion to roar out in pain. As waves and waves of pain started to surge threw its body; which caused to to rapidly claw at the creature, so that it could get out of its grasp. But unfortunately it did not land any blows and the grip the creature had on its jaws was powerful. It could feel tears of pain starting to fall from its eyes; just as small sickening cracks could be heard echoing threw the air. Except instead of a tree it was the lions jaw bones; which was sending massive amounts of pain threw its body.

Apex had his face plastered against the screen; his smile was from ear to ear, and a massive amount of saliva could be seen moving down the screen. "Yes." Apex hissed out as he saw small amounts of blood started to seep out of the lions mouth. "Yes." He continued as the Gorilltans arms' were about to straighten out. "Yes." He said in a much louder tone; just before two loud cracking sounds could be heard, "YES!" He shouted just as the Gorilltan broke the lions jaw causing a massive amount of blood to fall from the lions mouth. As its' body went limp and it fell to the floor with a loud thump; except the Gorilltan was not done. It slowly walked over to the tree the lion had hit earlier and easily uprooted it; allowing him to use it as a large wooden hammer. It then slowly walked back up the the dead body and started to lift up the tree. Only to bring it down hard onto the lions head.

"YES! YES! YES!" Apex shouted as the lions head was reduced to nothing but a bloody mush almost similar to a blood smoothy. Which was his favorite drink when he had a bad and good day. Once the Gorilltan had stopped bashing the fire lions head with the tree; it released a loud primal roar and ran back into the jungle. Glad to have gotten the kill that it longed for and adding another lesser creature to its kill list. Apex then pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him; causing small pipes to shoot up from the ground. Only for it to suck in some of the blood that had yet to seep into the ground. He then held out a small shot glass under a small faucet; allowing a shot amount of blood to fall into it, "Yessssss." He hissed out as he slowly drank the shot of blood; which was acting like a very good tasting whiskey. Causing him to go lightheaded as his mind started to swirl around; slowly growing lighter and lighter as the blood took effect. He then fell backwards into the chair releasing a groan of pleasure as he tasted the sweetest nectar that he had so longed to taste.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I am sorry that this chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be better and possibly longer. Chapter 4 Scorpiantula versus Cyolf**


	4. Chapter 4 Scorpiantula vs Cyolf

**Chapter 4: Night 1: Scorpiantula vs Cyolf**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 4 terribly sorry for the late update; been knocked down on my ass by some writers block, but I am back and typing. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. **

**Linked horizon part of their song the crimson bow and the arrow starts playing**

**the screen shows all twenty Apex predators standing in a small circle; just staring at each other.**

"**Are we prey! No we are the Hunters!" **

**all twenty are then shown fighting each other in different locations; rapidly changing from one fight to the next.**

"**We are Hunters Hot as Flames!"**

**It shows the lion made of fire nearly scorching what appeared to be an ape orangutan hybrid.**

"**We are Hunters! Cold as ice!"**

**It shows Freak and the Spider-scorpion hybrid fighting at the edge of a frozen lake.**

"**We are Hunters! Draw yourself into the arrow!"**

**It shows Kibous eyes' suddenly changing into a sickening yellow color.**

"**We are Hunters! Pierce all that comes before you!"**

**all of the apex predators are shown once again this time within deadly range of one another; each of them readying their most lethal attack. Just before Apex's image is shown looking down from above; smiling in wickedly glee just as everything came to a complete stop.**

"**The bow and arrow of hell!"**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kibou struggled hard against Freaks hold on his neck; he was clawing at his arm, and he was hitting him with the most powerful chaos magic he knew. But somehow Freak managed to take his attacks; almost as if he was immune to chaos magic, or he was somehow absorbing it. He then felt the grip on his neck tighten; almost cutting off his airway. He wished freak did not make him suffer threw his soon to be death. He did not want to feel deaths cold fingers caress his body. He wanted to be and painless. Freak then brought his face up close to his; giving him the coldest stare he saw. Signaling to him that he should abandon hope now. For he was about to join all of those that came before him. He started to see the memories of his life flash before his eyes. The day his mother and father celebrated his first successful flight. The day he met and became friends with storm. The night that storm told him he was not a monster; which was also the night they became draconequin-friend and marefriend. The night he had almost lost his father to the monster that hunted him; only for him to come back to them moments later.

"_No!"_ Kibous mind shouted as he tried once again to break Freaks hold on him, _"I will not die here! I want to see my family again! I want to see my aunts and uncles again! I want to see STORM again!"_ He shouted to himself just before Freak held him out a little.

"Trust me." Freak said coldly causing Kibou to look at him slightly confused; just before He released his grip on Kibous neck. Causing him to fall into a huge dark pit which was filled with his cries of fear; as he fell to his death. Never to be heard or seen again; just like a simple memory that gets pushed back to the end of your mind. Similar to that of something that somepony never really cared about and they just shoved it into their closet.

**(Location:Some kind of cave on a mountain pass. Time:7:55 PM)**

Kibou released a loud scream as he sat up from where he slept; his heavy breathing could be heard echoing threw the cave. Slowly he scanned the area around him; his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the cave. Allowing him to see only the water droplets that fell from the stalactites that hung from the ceiling. He brought his lion paw up to his face and gently wiped the sweat away. The dream he had scared him beyond belief; well who wouldn't be scared after what he had just dreamed? He was being held by that Freak creature over a pit; which he fell to his death to, and he told him to trust him. Was this a vision of the future his aunt Twilight told him about? Was it just simple his imagination running wild? Or was he finally starting to loose his mind?

"I gotta get out of here." Kibou said to himself as he got up from where he lay; only to run towards the mouth of the cave. He could see the moon and its comforting light; he could see the beautiful stars that made the wonderful constellations, but there was one problem. All of the stars were out of place and the moon was rising on its own. Not with Princess Lunas' magic. Which continued to remind him that he was stuck somewhere that he was unfamiliar with. "Damn it!" Kibou growled out as he balled both of his fists, "I thought I was finally back home." He continued as he looked up to the sky; wishing he would finally see a familiar constellation, so that he could have some form of hope to get back home.

"Why was I chosen for this?" He asked himself as tears started to fall from his eyes, "Why?" He continued just before he heard a loud howl echo threw the air. "What the!?" He shouted as he rapidly looked around; trying to find out where the howl had come from. Just before he heard another howl echo threw the air; followed by a strange screeching like sound. Which he heard from only one type of creature. An insect.

They Cyolf released a loud snarl as it slowly circled the Scorpiantula; trying its best to make itself as deadly, and as menacing as it could. But the Scorpiantula released another screeching sound while it stood up; showing off its massive upper body. Along with its front four legs; making it look slightly wider and more deadlier. It then went back to the ground locking in on its latest prey; ready to inject it with its deadly toxin, so that it could get the nutrients it needed to stay alive. The Cyolf then released a louder snarl and charged the Scorpiantula. Hoping to sink its fangs into one of the eight legs; except what it did not expect was to get hit by a gigantic pincer. Sending it flying into the side of the mountain hard; making it release a loud wail of pain.

"Stay down." Kibou said underneath his breath as he watched from a ledge from above. He watched the dog like creature slowly get up; it wobbled a little bit as it got to its feet. It snarled loudly as it looked at the spider creature. It then ran at the creature once again; going for one of its legs again, but this time it managed to dodge the pincer. And it managed to sink its fangs inside of its leg; making it screech loudly in pain.

The Scorpiantula started to shake the leg the Cyolf had bitten; trying to sling it off of its leg, but it quickly found out it was not going to be that easy. It felt the creatures teeth sink even deeper into its skin; sending more waves of pain threw its body, but that fueled its rage. Immediately the Scorpiantula rand towards the side of the mountain. Using its ability to climb up walls to easily get the advantage over gravity. Which the Cyolf had a disadvantage at; its body just dangled in the air. While it sunk its fangs deeper into its preys leg; only this time it was to keep from falling. Rather then trying to get the kill. As the two fought they never knew that one of the other predators were watching them. Except it was not waiting for a moment to strike; it was more worried than waiting for its turn.

"Hang in there." Kibou said quietly as he watched the horrifying sight in front of him; the spider creature had the dog held up in mid-air. The dog was dangling by the spiders leg but by the looks of it; the dog was about to loose its grip, but then he felt something fall onto his nose. It felt like a warm liquid;which he assumed was rain, but when he brought his clawed hand up to his nose and back to his eyes. He saw that it was blood; which caused a look of horror to appear on his face before he looked back up.

They Cyolf resisted the urge to wail out in pain; as the blood from its gums spilled out of its mouth. While some of it slid down its throat; making it gag slightly. It was not long until the Scorpiantula slammed the leg the Cyolf was on against the side of the mountain. Causing the Cyolf to loose its grip; which caused it to fall back down to the cold hard ground bellow. The creature landed on the ground hard; releasing a very loud yelp of pain. The Scorpiantula started to slowly crawl back down the wall it had climbed. Its fangs dripping with poison as it closed in for its kill. The Cyolf was trying to walk away but when it tried to stand; large amounts of pain would shot from its left for paw, and threw the rest of its body. Signaling to it that its paw had been hurt badly; leaving it at a very deadly disadvantage.

The Scorpiantula had finally managed to reach its target; hearing it giving out small whimpers as it tried to crawl away. Its pincers fully opened and a hidden scorpion tail raised high above its body; ready to kill its prey with just a simple jab, but first it decided to make its prey feel weak. It slowly placed its right pincer on the abdominal area of the Cyolf and its left just around it neck. The Cyolf continued to whimper out in pain; almost as if it was begging for its life, but it was falling on death ears. The Scorpiantula continued to hear the Cyolf beg for its life; which seemed to feed it predatory nature, but it was starting to get impatient with itself. It wanted the kill and it was going to get it. Slowly it raised it stinger up high; its tip dripping with small amounts of poison as it saw the dogs eyes go wide with horror. It then brought its stinger down hard but before it made contact with the Cyolf's flesh; its left side was slammed into hard. Causing it to release its hold on the dog; just before it skidded to a stop; a little ways away from its prey.

Kibou was breathing hard as it looked at the spider creature; it was staring back at him with killing intent. Putting a shine on the phrase- _"If looks could kill; I would be dead."- _ causing him to gulp loudly as he tried to figure out what he just did. "Pick on someone your own size!" He shouted which caused the spider to screech loudly, _"Poor choice of words idiot!" _He shouted at himself just before the creature charged him; running at him at a speed his aunt Rainbow would be impressed with. He quickly dodged the attack and launched a chaos attack at the creature; dazing it for a few seconds, but those few seconds were very important. Within those few seconds, Kibou managed to get a good look at his opponent and already he had it figured out. He assumed that the creature used its legs for both attack and defense. He also saw its two pincers and its stinger; he knew that ting used them to finish off its prey. Since he saw it almost use them to kill the dog.

The Scorpiantula screeched loudly before it charged at Kibou again; it saw him jump to the right, but this time it expected that to be his next move. Quickly it shot out some of its webbing; hitting the creature at its legs. Ensnaring its legs causing it to fall to the ground; which gave it time to shoot out more webbing. Kibou released multiple growling noises as he tried to break free from the webbing; only to find it almost next to impossible. The substance looked as if it was very delicate; so delicate that even a gentle touch from his mother could break it. Except this substance in mass amount; almost made it seem like he was being wrapped in concrete. Feeling exactly like a fly caught in a spiders web. "Damn it!" Kibou shouted as he flopped around on the ground in his webbed cocoon; seeing the spider slowly making his way towards him. Its fangs dripping with its poison.

"No!" Kibou shouted as he struggled harder; trying his best to break from the webbing once again. Only to end up failing once more. He could here the spider creatures footsteps getting closer and closer. He could here the poison from its fangs slowly dripping onto the ground. And he could hear it giving off very low growls; signaling to him that it was about to earn itself an easy meal. It did not take long for the spider to stand completely over him. The poison dripping from its fangs almost like saliva falling from a hungry ponies mouth; who had not eaten in weeks. He looked upward just slightly he could see its fangs held up high above his body; ready to pierce him like a needle going into the flesh. He then heard a loud snarl echo threw the air; just as the Cyolf latched onto one of the spiders eyes'. Causing it to screech loudly in pain as it tried to throw the Cyolf off. Giving Kibou time to use his magic to break out of the webbing; just as the spider managed to throw the Cyolf down onto the ground. Only to lift one of its legs up high above the creature.

"NO!" Kibou shouted once again just as the spider brought its leg down onto the dogs stomach; causing it to release a loud wail of pain, for its leg managed to go right threw its body. Almost as if it was a sword. Kibou once again felt the same rage that filled him earlier that morning. Once again the red haze went over his eyes and his eyes glowed that sickly yellow. He growled loudly before he charged at the spider; just as it pulled its leg out of the dog. He quickly slid underneath the spider and landed a chaos powered punch at the things stomach. Sending it high into the air; giving him a deadly advantage over the spider. He quickly flew up into the air and delivered more chaos powered punches to it. He even managed to break off one of the spiders pincers; making its strange insect blood spray all over him. Which fed his predatory nature; making him feel like the apex predator that he unknowingly was. He then roared loudly as he grabbed held of the spider; only to rapidly spin it around in the air. Just before he threw it back down onto the ground hard; causing it to wail loudly in pain, but Kibou was far from done.

"Vyhladit'! Danbeidasem! Khothama! Utslag!" He shouted before a dark as night beam shot out from his clawed arm; causing a massive wave of energy to spread out from him. Once the beam made contact with the spider; it was releasing wails of pure pain as its body started to literally be broken down. It was actually being torn into small pieces; it wished for the pain to stop, but the pain just got worse and worse. In a matter of minutes the spider was nothing more than a smoking corpse; just as Kibou slowly floated back down. Breathing heavily as he turned back to normal; when he touched down he heard a small snarl come form behind him. Immediately he turned around and saw the dog just barely standing. He could see that it was still loosing a lot of blood and it seemed to still be very scared.

"Hey. Hey, its okay." Kibou said in a gently voice; just like his mother would do whenever she found an injured animal. "I'm a friend." He continued as he slowly walked forward; only to receive another snarl from the dog. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kibou said one last time as he started to use his magic to heal the dogs wound. He could hear it whimper loudly as his magic coursed threw its body; he resisted the urge to cry. He hated it whenever he used his healing magic; it would always cause a little pain to the one being healed. Which to him seemed a little unfair. In a matter of minutes the spell was done and the dog like creature was already back on its feet.

"There." Kibou breathed out as he went to one knee. "Your healed." He continued; just as the dog like creature started to walk towards him. At first the thought the creature was going to use his weakened state as an advantage, but he got the biggest surprise of his life. The creature had started to gently lick his lion paw just before it started to gently rub its head against the palm of his paw. Kibou had a small smile stretch across his face; he started to gently rub his paw over the side of the dogs face and head. He could feel the dogs tongue gently lick his paw once again.

"Glad you see me as a friend." Kibou said before he slowly got to his feet; almost falling over once he got to his feet, but he fall was stopped by the dog. Who had caught him with its back. "Thanks." He thanked as he continued to walk back to the cave he was staying in. this time he was going back with an animal friend; just like his mother. Who would be very, very proud of him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry for late update but enjoy the chapter.**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: where the enemy may lie; there will be an ally **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 5 hope those who read this story will enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM I just own my OC freak and Atomicpuffin owns Kibou. Also exciting news another author on this site has submitted two OC's to the story; which will be added after this chapter if finished, so enjoy the chapter.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Unknown. Time:Unknown.)**

Apex growled loudly as he watched the monitors in front of him. It had been almost three weeks since his tournament had started and still the remaining seventeen remained alive. He was starting to grow irritated and impatient; he desperately wanted his new trophy, and he wanted it now. Then a wicked grin stretched across his face; he quickly brought up a holographic keyboard, and activated few programs. Which started to change his garden once again. Only this time this garden was becoming more dangerous and unlivable. Which would force those who lived in his garden, to come out of hiding and fight. He chuckled wickedly as he watched his garden change; eager to finally see his trophies killing each other once again.

**(Location:Changing swamp path. Time:some time in the early morning.)**

The Cyolf growled loudly as it ran threw the rapidly changing swamp. Its friend/master following close behind it; ducking and dodging the branches that swung violently. Almost as if the plants themselves were trying to kill them. Making both of them think that the land itself was an Apex predator; which would come awake for a few minutes. Trying its best to get its prey; that dared to soil its body with their filthy footsteps. In a matter of minutes the two had managed to take refugee on a small island in the middle of the swamp. Both of them were panting heavily; lying down on the muddy ground. Caring little about the bodies getting dirty.

"Dang, we gotta be more careful." Kibou breathed out; earning him a small growl from his friend. Which caused him to chuckle lightly as he looked up at the early morning sky. Seeing what remained of the glowing stars; that were slowly fading as the sun rose into the sky. He then felt his friend slowly nuzzle his side; causing him to slowly lift his arm up as his friend got next to his side. Allowing him to feel the small warmth that came from his friends body. Which brought him some much needed comfort, "Thank you, my friend." He said as he gently rubbed the back of his friends head with his claw; causing his friend to gently lick his arm. Which caused a small smile to stretch across his face.

For the last three weeks him and his friend had been fighting to stay alive. If they weren't fighting the other apex predators- which they had not encountered since the Scorpiantula- they were trying to keep from getting killed by the land. Just yesterday an entire mountain sunk back into the land; almost burying them underneath six feet of dirt and rock. Thankfully both of them managed to get out of the cave that they were staying in. Except their lives were nearly claimed by ammonia due to the rather cold rain; which was followed by a blizzard that seemed to come from no where, and to top it all of the temperature seemed to drop to almost ten below. Once again Kibou asked himself why he was chosen for this. Why him the son of Fluttershy and Discord was chose to fight. Was it because of that one time when he fought Morgana? Was it that one time when he first learned how to use his magic? Was it those events that happened before he was born?

"Why was I chosen?" He asked himself in a voice just barely above a whisper. Followed by his friend immediately getting up on all four; growling loudly at something behind them. "What! What do you see!?" Kibou asked his friend as he got to his feet. Looking in the same direction as his friend was.

He could see nothing except the small amount of steam that rose from the waters surface. It put him in a state of complete nervousness once again; the battlefield was similar to the first battlefield he fought on. The feeling of something watching him once again and he could tell his friend was also familiar with the feeling. Kibou heard the Cyolf snarl and growl loudly; giving a quick flash of its fangs. He quickly guessed that is what his friend used as intimidation. He then saw something slowly moving towards them; he released a small gasp as he saw the size of the creature. It was the similar size of that anaconda like snake he first fought. Except their was a huge difference to this one; it had the body of the snake, but along its sides were the legs of a centipede and on it mouth and its hind end. It had the pincers of the centipede. The Cyolf released three loud barks as the creature continued to close in on them. Showing to both of them that it was not intimidated by his pet or by him. Kibou quickly looked around them; noticing that their was a path directly behind them.

"Cyolf." Kibou whispered causing his friend to look towards him for a second; only to immediately direct its gaze back to the predator, "On three, run." He continued receiving an understanding growl from his friend; just as the centipede-snake hybrid started to close in on them. "One." He said calmly just as he caught sight of the snake like eyes of the creature. "Two." He continued just as he heard the creature release a loud hissing sound. It then got really quiet; almost to the point where Kibou could hear all three of their hearts beating. Then he saw the creature raise its upper body high; releasing another loud hissing and showing off two rather large fangs. That was possibly dripping a deadly combination of snake and centipede venom, "Three!" He shouted causing them both to turn and run; just as the creature launched an attack. Only to head the soggy ground below. Releasing a loud pain filled hissing sound; although the ground was soggy. It was still hard enough to cause damage to whatever smashed into it.

"Don't look back!" Kibou shouted as he started to hear the rapid steps of the things feet. "Keep running!" He continued as him and his friend continued to run down the path. They felt the limbs of multiple trees slap against their faces. Their feet hitting small roots; which almost made them fall, and on the occasion having to jump over a fallen dead tree. Or having to slide directly underneath one. Behind them they could hear limbs breaking and they could hear trees falling to the ground. Almost as if it was just simply smashing its way threw the debris. "Celestia! We are so de-AH!" Kibou released a loud yell; while the Cyolf released a loud howl.

Both of them were sliding down a rather steep slope; which added with the muddy ground acted like a a fast water slide. Kibou released loud shots of pain as he smashed into tree branches. His friend doing the same. But instead of shouts it was releasing loud yelps. At one point Kibou slammed into a downed tree; almost rendering him completely unconscious, but thankfully he had not slammed into the tree hard. In a matter of minutes the two were suddenly flying threw the air; only to end up landing in a shallow part of the swamp. The were quickly submerged in the murky water; except they did not stay submerged for long, for they were rapidly pulled out of the water. By a net made of rather large leafs and vines. "What the?" Kibou shouted him and his friend tried to figure out what just happened.

The Cyolf looked at his friend with confusion; only to receive a look of confusion from him also. Kibou looked around them only seeing the leafs; that kept them suspended in mid-air, "Hang on, Cyolf." Kibou said as he readied his claw. "I'll get us out of here." He said and in one swift swipe; both of them went falling back into the murky water.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted causing both of them to look towards where the voice had come from. Immediately Kibou recognized the creature; it was the human-draconiquenn hybrid, Freak. Immediately Cyolf was releasing threatening growls while Kibou took a defensive stance. Which seemed to just put a unamused look on his face. "Can you two tell me why; you destroyed my net?" He asked.

"Your net?" Kibou asked just before they hear the hissing sound of the predator that was chasing them. "That doesn't sound good." He heard Freak say just before the predator entered the air and landed in the shallow water. Causing both Kibou and Cyolf to turn towards; trying to prepare themselves for a fight, but this it was two predators versus two predators. "Oh great." Kibou said as he tried to activate the power he was able to use in fights. Except this time he was unable to use his new powers; which caused to even more than before.

"Great." Freak said as he rubbed his forehead with his dragon clawed hand. "Whats next the Aquarius." He continued in a rather uncaring tone.

"Cyolf, you take care of the one named Freak." Kibou said as he looked back at his friend who growled in response, "And I'll take care of the." He never got to finish for the creature that was chasing them; charged at them. Releasing its loud hissing sound; causing them dodge its attack once again. Except the creature continued charging; directly towards Freak, who was just standing still. "Move! Get out of the way!" Kibou shouted.

Freak watched as the snake-centipede hybrid charged at him; his face showing no sign of fear or intimidation. He was just simply waiting for the creature to slam into him. Just before the creature crashed into him. Freak had lifted his Human arm and delivered a hard punch to the right side of the creature. Sending it flying into a rather large tree; causing it to release a loud screech of pain. "Wanna try that again?" Freak asked the creature in a sarcastic tone. Unaware that Kibou was looking at him in disbelief. Completely awestruck on how he had managed to literally swat away an enemy; almost as if it was a simple fly.

Both Freak, and the Centake started to slowly circle each other. The Centake was releasing loud hissing sounds and it was showing off its fangs. While Freak was giving it a cold stare. The two circled each other for a few short minutes; trying their best to look as intimidating as ever, so that the other would possibly back off and run. Kibou thought he saw an openning in the Centakes' defense. He tried to move forward and possibly land a strike, but he was stopped by Freak. Who had stopped him by blocking him with his arm. "Ugly is mine." He said calmly as they continued to circle each other. In a matter of seconds; the two came to a stop, and everything got quiet once again.

A small breeze could be heard moving threw the battleground. Giving the final element it needed for the battle to take place. The Centake released another loud hissing sound; just before it charged at Freak. Who had simple rolled to the left; causing the Centake to crash into another large tree. While also giving him the opportunity to land a large slash at the things side. The Centake release a loud screech of pain; just before it hissed loudly once again. Trying to land a hit with its tail stinger; only to end up hitting the muddy ground beneath the water. Giving Freak another openning to land a second strike. Kibou could not believe what he was seeing. Freak was actually fighting the creature and he was possibly winning. He had seen the others creatures fight before; except they were always going at each other head first, but Freak was actually dodging and waiting to strike. Almost as if he had fought creatures like this one. He then heard his friend give a low growl; almost as if he was waiting for him to say attack. Kibou slowly stretched his arm out and gently placed his paw on Cyolfs head. "Stay put. Let them burn each other out." He said.

Freak gave another unamused look at the Centake; he had faced enemies who were stronger, and smarter than this creature. Even some enemies that were even deadlier than the creature. He had already figured that the creatures weak point was its underbelly; which was protected by two things. It mouth that had the pincers; which held its prey so it could inject venom, and it legs which could kill if its opponent. If they made one wrong move. "Lets see how strong you are." Freak said in a threatening tone; just before he charged towards the creature. Releasing a loud growl as he brought his human arm back. Only to have his fist start glowing with pure chaos; he saw the things tail stinger raise up into the air. Bringing it down towards him; only to miss him just by a few seconds. Giving him one of the many openings he needed; allowing him to land a direct attack on the Centakes head. Almost knocking it completely out with the chaos powered punch. Kibou was amazed at what Freak had just done. He had managed to land a chaos powered punch; except he recognized the power. It was the exact kind of chaos that father used. Except he never saw it used in that form of combat; which made him wonder. Where did Freak learn how to use the power of chaos magic like that.

"Come on, I've got plenty more!" Freak shouted which made the Centake screech loudly at him. He watched as the Centake charged him once again; only this time he charged right back at it. Kibou watched in horror as Freak charged towards the monster; he saw that freak had no look of fear on his face. Just the face of someone who was about to do something very crazy, or very stupid. He watched as the predator readied its pincers; ready to end Freaks life. He then lifted his lion arm up and started to charge up a chaos attack. At the last possible second Kibou released a loud yell; sending a large ball of chaos towards the Predator. Not only sending it flying into a few roots; but also sending Freak into a rather large tree.

"Sorry." Kibou apologized realizing that he was not exactly aiming; which meant instead of hitting only one target. He ended up hitting two targets, "I wasn't aiming for you." He continued.

"Did you aim at all?!" Freak shouted back just before the Centake managed to regain its sense. Only this time its rage was now directed back at its original targets. "Move, now!" He shouted which caused Kibou and Cyolf to dodge its charge attack. Both of them nearly getting impaled by the monsters legs; except they still received damage. Simply because both of them had managed to slip on the mud beneath the water. Kibou was the first to surface from under the water; he was also the first one to come face to face with the Centake, which caused him to dive beneath the water. Except this time hiding did not do much good. The Centake swiped at Kibou hard sending him flying into the side of a downed tree; while also leaving a rather large scar on the side of his face. He tried to get back on his feet quickly; except would not allow it due to the pain from the impact. It felt like his entire body was broken; which scared him slightly, for he had never taken such heavy damage before.

"How strong is this thing?" He asked himself just before he caught sight of the monster slowly approaching him. Which caused him to try and get on his feet once again; which his body did not allow. In seconds the creature was standing directly above him; hissing loudly as it showed its two large fangs. He then heard a loud snarl and he saw Cyolf jump in the creatures face; biting down hard onto one of its eyes'. Making it screech loudly in pain before he swung its head down sharply; slinging Cyolf down hard right next to his friend. Making release a loud yelp of pain.

"Cyolf!" Kibou growled out as he got close to his friend; trying to protect him from the creature, who was about to deliver the final blow. He watched in horror as the creature readied its final attack; once again he felt the feeling of his life about to be brought to an end. Which to him felt to soon; he could see his friend giving him a sad look. Which he knew almost all to well. His friend knew that this was the end and they were both going to possibly die. "I'm sorry." Kibou apologized as he closed his eyes; knowing full well he was never going to see the ones he loved ever again.

"You want something to eat." Kibou heard Freaks voice say; immediately he opened his eyes and saw Freak standing between them, and the monster that was about to kill them. "Then eat this." He said coldly before he jammed his dragon arm him the creatures mouth, "Checkmate. Bitch." He continued before he released a massive amount of chaos magic into the creatures body. Making it screech loudly while its body started to grow larger and larger; up to the point where it actually exploded. Sending bits and pieces of it everywhere. Freak gave a small chuckle as he looked at the work he had done; slowly he turned around and saw the two just barely staying conscious.

"Don't worry you two." Freak said as he lifted both of his hand; which were glowing brightly with a different form of magic. Which Kibou had never seen before. "This is gonna hurt a lot." He said just before he stabbed both of his hands into their bodies. Causing both of them to release wails of pain; just before they both finally slipped into unconsciousness. Their worlds going completely black; almost as if they were finally dying. Except they did not feel deaths cold embrace; they only felt a strange warming one. Allowing both of them to easily fall into a peaceful slumber.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 5 enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 A new friend

**Chapter 6 a new friend**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 6 sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I only own my OC Freak and Atomicpuffin own Kibou.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Unknown. Time:Sometime late in the afternoon.)**

Kibou released a loud groan of pain as he woke from his sleep. He hissed loudly as he slowly sat up; placing his pawed arm on the area where the pain came from. He slowly sat up from where he lay; releasing a slightly louder hiss as he rose. "Celestia, what hit me?" He groaned out as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around him. He saw that he was in some kind of cave and by the looks of it. He was deep inside of it. He slowly scanned the area around him; he saw nothing but the stalactites and stalagmites. Which naturally filled the cave from top to bottom. He then heard a small whine come from his left; which caused him to look from where the sound had come from. There lying on a small bed of rather large leaves; was his friend, Cyolf. "Cyolf!" He shouted as he quickly got to his friends side. Groaning slightly as small amounts of pain shot threw his body; with every step he took. Once he was by his friends side; he saw that Cyolfs abdominal was wrapped in leafs'. Almost like the were make shift bandages. Slowly he brought his clawed arm to the left side of his friends head. Gently stroking the side of his head; causing him to release a few more small whines.

"It's okay buddy." He whispered hoping that he could calm his friend down, "I'm right here. It's okay." Kibou continued as he tried to calm his friend. Just before he heard something walking into the cave. Immediately he turned in the direction of the sound; releasing a loud growl as he tried to see what was walking towards them. In about two minutes he saw what was walking down the cave towards them. There right in front of them was Freak. Kibous growl started to echo threw the gave; signaling to Freak that he was growing more hostile with each passing second.

"Stop growling." Freak said in a slightly annoyed voice; only to hear Kibous growl increase in volume. "Is that a way to thank the guy who saved your asses." He continued which caused Kibou growling to come to a slow stop.

For about five minutes the two just stared at each other. Kibou was still growling but it was barely above a whisper, and didn't seem to intimidate Freak. Who was just standing their; holding a strange looking bag. "Your...Freak right?" Kibou asked. "Though you were slow there for a minute kid." He heard Freak reply in an uncaring tone, "It's Kibou." Kibou replied. "I don't care what your name is." He heard him reply in what appeared to be an angered tone. "Here, Eat it. It will help y'all get your strength back." Freak continued before throwing the bag towards Kibou. Once it had made contact with the ground; the bag busted open. Revealing two rather large fish that was kept inside of it. Kibous mouth started to water and his stomach started to growl. It had been a good while since him and his friend had eaten and seeing those fish on the floor, just drove his hunger. Slowly he reached forward and pulled the two fish towards them. Wondering if Freak was trying to trick them into taking the fish. Just so that he would have a reason to kill them. Almost immediately he moved his hand away from the fish; releasing a loud growl as he stared at Freak.

"What, you not hungry?" Freak asked, slightly pissed off that Kibou was growling at him once again.

"Is it poisoned?" Kibou asked.

Freak just simply shook his head out of irritation. This kid was asking him if the food he was giving him was poisoned. Poisoned! "Of course its poisoned kid. I decided to drag it threw a bunch of shit. Then I pissed down its throat and then I shoved it down my throat and threw it back up. OF COURSE IT'S NOT POISONED!" He shouted towards the end; causing Cyolf to finally wake up. Which caused the cave to echo with the growl of Cyolf. Who was prepared to defend his friend. "Call off your hound! Before I decide to kill him and make him a fur coat." Freak continued in a clearly pissed off tone. While Kibou tried to calm his friend down.

In a matter of seconds everything got quiet. Kibou was staring at Freak; who just simply stared back at both of them. Shortly after he reached for the fish once again; only this time he pulled both of the fish towards them. Taking one for himself and giving one to his friend, who quickly started eating the fish. Finally killing his hunger that was starting to drain his strength. Kibou then took a bite out of the fish; finally quelling his growing hunger, and finally getting the strength that he needed to continue fighting for his life. "Why are you helping us?" Kibou asked after he swallowed the bite he took from the fish.

"What?" Freak asked.

"Why are you helping us?" Kibou asked again; staring at Freak with predatory eyes. "Why didn't you kill us?" He continued.

"Before I answer your question. May I ask you a question?" Freak replied receiving a nod from Kibou.

"Did I bring another predator into your hunting ground?" He asked in a cold yet serious tone. Just before Kibou could answer, Freak started to slowly walk towards the two. "Did I destroy the net that took you weeks to build?" He continued in a slightly angered tone. "Did I make you loose the biggest catch you would've had; since you got stuck here?" He continued in a completely enraged voice; which caused Kibou to ready a chaos attack. "Am I the one eating the only two fish; that you managed to salvage from the net you made? After it wad destroyed!" He shouted which caused a shocked looked to appear on Kibous face. Slowly he looked back and fourth from the fish and Freak. The words he had spoken slowly sinking into his mind.

"These are the only two?" Kibou asked completely shocked that Freak had given him and his friend. The last of his food; which he also needed to keep his strength up.

"Yeah." Freak replied in a slightly calmer tone, "Those are the only two." He continued before taking in deep breath of air; finally calming himself down completely.

Kibou then looked at the fish he had in his pawed arm; hearing his stomach saying eat up. Except his brain was telling him to do what his mother would have done. Slowly he extended the fish back towards Freak; hoping that he was making the right choice. "Here." He said trying to ignore his stomachs growling, "Take it. You need it more than me." He continued.

Freak just simple lifted his dragon arm and pushed it back towards Kibou. "No kid. You need it more than me." He continued finally becoming truly calm. "I can always catch more." He continued before he walked over to the left side of the cave; where a giant crystal could be seen. Kibou was impressed by the size of the gem; it was huge. He size of it would make his aunt Rarity drool if she saw it. Then he saw the crystal start to glow a bright reddish color. Then a few seconds later he could feel a large amount of heat enter the cave; giving him and his friend some much needed comfort. That only heat seemed to bring.

"So, kid." Freak said as he sat down next to the crystal; allowing the heat to relax his tired muscles. "How did you get that dog to listen to you?" He asked.

Kibou released a small irritated growl. "First off, my name is Kibou." He growled out.

"Fine." Freak replied in a uncaring tone. "Kibou, could you tell me. How the hell did you get that dog to listen to you?" He asked again.

"I saved him from another Apex predator." Kibou answered just before he felt his friend gently lick his clawed hand. "And if you ask. He is not my pet, he is my friend." He continued only to realize that Freak seemed to be ignoring him. "Were you even listening?"

"Stopped listening after you said, "I saved him."." Freak replied before pressing his back against the fire crystal. Allowing its heat to relax the muscles in his back; which allowed him to release a small sigh of relief. "Thank you." He heard Kibou say in a voice filled with much gratitude. "Don't mention it kid. Freak replied as he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Kibou took another bite from the fish Freak had given him. He did not know there was another predator that was will to help others. He thought that Cyolf was the only one willing to help him; while he assumed the others were just mindless brutes. That wanted nothing more than the next kill. Now he possible found another predator who could possibly help him. After a few minutes him and his friend had finished eating. Kibou had slowly layed himself back down onto the cave floor; using Cyolfs body as pillow, "Cyolf?" Kibou said hearing his friend release a small whine in response. "Do you think we can trust him?" He asked receiving an unsure growl in response; which possible represented "I don't know." in Cyolf language. "I don't know either my friend." Kibou replied as he felt the warm from the crystal slightly intensify. "He saved us. He healed us. He brought us back to his home. And he gave us the last of his food." He continued explaining to himself and his friend; that they could possibly trust Freak, who had proved in many ways that he was a friend. Slowly Kibou and Cyolf started to drift back into the realm of sleep. Feeling the warmth of the crystal finally working its magic; allowing both of them to feel comfortable. As they finally fell into a comforting sleep; completely unaware that the one who imprisoned them. Was starting to loose his patience with the tournament he had created.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 6 sorry for it being super short but no worries next chapter will be longer. Here is the name for the next chapter. Chapter 7: The Nexus part 1. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Nexus part 1

**Chapter 7: The Nexus Part 1**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP:FIM. I only own my OC Freak and Atomicpuffin owns Kibou. Also another author has asked and I am adding two of his OCS to the story so enjoy.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Unknown. Time:Unknown.)**

Apex slammed his fist down hard onto the keyboard in front of him. Releasing a loud primal growl; he was starting to grow very impatient. It had been a few weeks since he had started his tournament and only four of his twenty new collectables had been killed. He was a collector that was growing impatient. He wanted his collection to grow and he wanted it to grow now. Slowly he brought up another screen in front of him; allowing him to type in a mysterious code. Which brought up multiple pictures of strange creatures. Each one looking more deadlier than the last; he then had a wicked smile stretch across his face. Finally ready to claim his prize; which he desperately wanted.

**(Location:wild prairie field. Time:Sometime in the late morning.)**

Freak can be seen standing in the middle of the prairie. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be listening for something. Suddenly something could be heard moving quickly threw the grass; heading directly towards Freak, who was standing completely still. "Three." He said in a calm tone just as a small rusting sound could be heard. Growing louder and louder with each passing second. "Two." He continued just as the creature in the grass increased its speed; ready to finally end Freaks life. "One!" Freak shouted just before he turned around; only to grab Kibou by one of his horns. Quickly swinging him in front of him; slamming him into Cyolf, who was trying to attack Freak with a head on attack. Kibou released a loud groan after he made contact with the ground. Why Cyolf had his paws over his head; releasing loud whines. As small amount of pain came from his head.

"Wanna try that again?" Freak asked as he looked down at the two. A small smile forming on his face; as he looked at the two.

"Yeah." Kibou groaned out as he tried to get to his feet. "Just...give...me...A MINUTE!" He shouted trying to tackle Freak, only to end up with him grabbing his throat. Lifting him up above him and slamming him down onto the ground behind him. Causing him to release a loud yell of pain; which spurred, Cyolf into action. His friend released a loud growl; getting up on all fours rapidly. Only to lunge hard at Freak, who turned a full one-hundred and eighty degree. Allowing him to deliver a very hard kick to Cyolfs head. Not only sending him to the ground once again. But also almost knocking him out cold.

"Rule one of combat." Freak said as he looked at the two with a disappointed look. "Never underestimate the enemies combat experience." He continued lifting his right leg up; just as Kibou swiped his tail at him, "Rule 2." Freak then grabbed Kibous tail; only to swing him rapidly around. Using him like an actual bat to hit Cyolf; sending both of them skidding across the ground. "Never attack the enemy; while you are down. Especially if you do not know what the hell you are doing." He said as he looked at the two once again; receiving glares from both of them. "Do you give?" Freak asked.

Kibou looked at Freak with much anger. He desperately wanted to get up and tackle him; just so he can finally put him in his place. But he knew that would mean he would end up on the ground; on his back, and he would be in pain once again. "Yeah." Kibou said as he lifted his clawed arm up, "We give." He continued just as Freak grabbed his arm. Which was when Kibou tried to pull him down; only to have his surprise attack stopped. "I'll give you A for effort." He heard Freak say just before a sickening crack echoed threw the air. Followed by Kibous wails of pain for his arm was just broke by Freak, "But you get an F in surprise attack." He continued as Kibou lay on the ground in pain. Freak then knelt down and used his healing magic to mend Kibous arm. Finally stopping the pain that went threw Kibous body like a bad sting.

"I hate you, Freak." Kibou groaned out which just caused him to chuckle.

"If I had a bit, for every time I heard that." Freak chuckled as he helped the two back to their feet; seeing them staggering. Still slightly dazed from the fight. "Come on you two." Freak continued before he started walking away from the two. "Lets get back to the cave." He continued just before a very loud screeching sound echoed threw the air. Causing all two of them to cover their ears. While the third simple rolled on the ground, whining and barking in pain. The loud screeching sound lasted for about five minutes. Freak had been taken down to a knee; while Kibou was taken down to the ground once again. Possible knocked out by the sound that was being made.

"GLAD TO SEE HAVE ALL YOUR ATTENTIONS'!" Apexs' voiced boomed; causing the loud screeching sound to stop. Freak immediately looked up; growling slightly as he saw Apexs' head in the sky. Wishing he could actually rip that things head off. "I HAVE TROUBLING NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU! SINCE NONE OF YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE; TO HELP ME FIND MY NEXT PRIZE! I AM RELEASING THE REMAINDER OF MY COLLECTION!" He shouted just as the land around Freak and the other two started to shake violently. Almost as if something rather large was openning. "SINCE I AM A NICE AND REASONABLE PERSON. I WILL GIVE YOU ALL SOME REASSURING WORDS." He continued just before his head started to fade away. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE DOWN HERE!" He growled out before his head completely disappeared.

"I really wanna rip that things throat out." Freak growled as he got to his feet. "Come on Kibou. We gotta get back to the cave." He continued only to hear Cyolf whimpering loudly. "Kibou?" He asked before he turned around; only to see Kibou. Lying completely unconscious on the ground. "Kid!" Freak shouted as he quickly got to his side. Just as the ground started shaking violently, "Oh, Shit! Kid come on; we gotta move!" He shouted just as the shaking started to grow more violent. "Damn it!" He shouted before he picked up Kibou. Only to start running in the direction of the cave; with Cyolf running directly behind him.

**(Location: Kibous' home. Time: sometime at night.)**

Kibou could be heard breathing deeply. He was standing above his father; who was looking up at him in terror. Almost as if he was looking at a monster. _"He lied to you."_ He heard a deep, dark voice whisper into his ear. "What?" Kibou asked as he tried to look around; realizing that his body wouldn't move. "What's going on?" He continued. _"He played you like a fiddle. Telling you stories of how he saved Equestria. Along with your aunts."_ He heard the voice whisper once again. Kibou then realized he was back home. Which filled him with so much happiness. He was finally home; back with his family, but something was wrong. Why was his father looking at him in fear? Why was did his mother seem to be on the verge of tears? And why was he feeling tears falling from his eyes. _"He lied to you. His only son! He kept you from the truth of your origins. You are the son of a true monster."_ The voice growled out.

"No! I am the son of Fluttershy, and Discord!" Kibou responded; just as anger started to fill his very soul.

"_And, just like all monsters. He should be killed!"_ The voice hissed.

"No! My father is not a monster!" Kibou shouted just as anger completely filled his mind, heart, and body. "Dad, please help me." He begged only to hear his father release a choked gasp. For Kibou, had grabbed his fathers' throat with his lion paw. "No." He said just as he pulled his clawed hand backward.

"You're right...you are still a monster!" Kibou heard his voice growl out.

"I didn't say that!" Kibou shouted as his clawed hand was formed into a deadly spear. "No! Please." He begged as tears of sadness fell from his eyes.

"And just like every other monster. You deserve to DIE!" His voice shouted just as he thrusted his clawed arm into his fathers throat. Allowing him to completely rip out his airway; just like an attack dog would do to an enemy soldier.

"DAD!" Kibou shouted just before he felt himself stand up. Allowing him to look down a dead corpse of his father; feeling the warm blood moving underneath his feet. Just before he lifted his clawed hand in front of his face.

"_And just like every other monster. When you die...you...will...burn!"_ He heard the voice growl out just before Kibou plunged his claws into his own throat; causing him to release a gurgled scream, for the blood from the veins in his neck. Started to fill his lungs.

**(Location: Some kind of deep ditch. Time:Unknown. Status:possible earthquake.)**

"NO!" Kibou screamed as he shot up from the ground; only to feel Freaks arms' wrap around him. Keeping him from not only inflicting injury on him and Cyolf. But also keeping him from thrashing around on the ground.

"Kid! Calm down it was just a dream!" Freak shouted as he felt Kibou struggle to get free. He could smell the fear on his breath. He could smell the sweat that came from his body. He could hear the rapid beating of his heart. Whatever Kibou had dreamed about; not only did it scare him. It almost completely broke him. "Kid! Calm down!" He shouted again only to hear Kibou release a loud scream.

"MY DAD! WHERE'S MY DAD!?" He heard him shout.

"I don't know! Maybe he's back at where you live!" Freak answered; feeling like a complete dumbass for answering the question.

"NO! I DIDN'T DO THAT TO HIM! HE IS NOT A MONSTER!" Kibou shouted; almost as if he had seen something out of a horror movie.

"Okay! Your dad is not a monster; now will you calm down!" Freak shouted just as the tremors started to get worse.

"SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP! PLEASE, JUST WAKE ME UP!" Kibou continued sound almost like a complete lunatic.

"You're already awake kid!" Freak replied just as Kibous' thrashing started to get more violent.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Kibou shouted one last time; just before he was slammed up against the wall of the ditch. Finally snapping him out of it.

"DAMNIT KID! EITHER YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Freak shouted just as he heard Kibou take in a small gasp of air.

"Freak, what happened?" Kibou asked; his voice slightly muffled, since he was pushed up against the wall of the ditch.

"You had a damn nightmare! And then you started freaking out!" Freak answered just as the tremors grew into an even more violent thrashing.

"What's going on?" Kibou asked this time his voice filling with panic.

"Possible earthquake. But its not like one that I've." Freak was then cut off by an ear piercing shriek. Causing all three of them to flinch in pain as the shriek echoed threw the air. In a matter of seconds the shrieking stopped; leaving both of them with a loud ringing sound in their ears. Temporarily turning them deaf. Kibou looked towards Freak, and called for him. He felt his mouth move but he could hear no words. Immediately he called for him again; still hearing no words. Which started to put him back in that state of panic once again.

Freak quickly turned towards Kibou; he could see that he was about to panic once again. Only this time he was able to stop him; by just simply signing that he couldn't hear him. Kibou shouted "What?!" except he did not hear it. He could only see Freak point towards his ear; only to sign, "No or not.". Then he pointed back towards his ear. "I don't understand." Kibou said this time he could hear it muffled slightly.

"I can't hear you!" Freak shouted only he started to hear his voice muffled slightly.

"What!?" Kibou shouted again only this time his hearing returned.

"I said! I can't fucking hear you!" Freak shouted once again; only this time his hearing managed to return. "Now I can hear you." He continued just as the tremors started up again.

"Aftershock?" Kibou said as he struggled to keep his balance. Only to hear Cyolf growling loudly; almost as if something was closing in on them.

"No. Worse." Freak replied just as he managed to steady himself.

"Another earthquake?" Kibou asked.

"No." Freak answered just as the tremors stopped. Everything was quiet. So quiet they actual hear the sound of a small twig hitting the ground. Suddenly a giant shadow was cast over them; which made Kibou freeze in complete horror. While the other simple stared back up at the giant creature. Its head looked almost like that of a lobsters; except with its skin pulled back against its head. Multiple appendages could be seen extending out of its head. Almost like worms digging into a decomposing corpse. Along its chest was a rib cage that protect several glowing orange orbs; which were possible its weakest points. It then released an ear shattering screech; revealing massive pincers along its mouth. Almost similar to that of a crustaceans.

"What is that?" Kibou asked in a state of complete shock and fear.

"A B.F.A.P." Freak answered.

"A what?"

"A Big...Fucking...Apex...Predator." Freak replied saying each word slowly; just as the predator raised one of its two arms'. Which looked like a giant claw. It then slammed it down into the ground; causing another tremor to go threw the earth. Which brought Kibou down to one of his knees'. While Freak, and Cyolf held their grounds. "It's fighting something." Freak said as he watched the creature.

"How do you know?" Kibou asked still filled with fear.

"It just attacked something I can't see. And whatever it was; it's fighting back." Freak answered just before he started walking towards the creature.

"Whoa! Hey, where are you going?!" Kibou asked.

"To the battlefield." Freak answered as he started to climb out of the ditch.

"Are you crazy!?" Kibou shouted.

"Nope. I'm suicidal." Freak replied in a sarcastic tone; pulling himself out of the ditch. Only to continue his walk towards the battleground.

"You're an idiot!" Kibou shouted again just as Cyolf managed to climb out of the ditch; following close behind Freak. With no fear in his being at all. "You're also and idiot, Cyolf!" He continued just before he released a small irritated sigh. "And...I'm a complete suicidal, idiot too." He growled out just before he followed the two; his mind telling him to stop and run the other way. While his heart said he needed to fight by their side.

**(Location:Battleground!)**

A bipedal creature could be shown being thrown hard against a tree. Releasing a loud groan as it looked back up at the giant Apex predator. The creature looked to be a male pony that stood on two legs; his height seemed about six by six. On his back seemed to be two rather large feathered wings. Along with two Dai-Shi Katana's which seemed to be slightly modified. Almost as if they could handle powerful magic. On his forehead was a broken stub; almost like something had been broken off from his head. He saw the creature lift its claw up into the air; directly above him. He quickly braced himself for the attack. When he saw the claw shoot towards him; he lifted his hands up to try and cast a protective spell, but that was when another creature stepped directly in front of him. Blocking the claw with a giant masamune katana.

The other creature was also bipedal but his skin could not be seen; since he was wearing armored coat which covered his body completely. His height was about six-ten. And the symbol on his back was a white ringed circle; which had a black spider with white outlines in the middle. The creature made no sound as he threw the claw back; showing off an impressive feat of strength. "Thanks, Web." He heard the stallion behind him say. Only to simple ready his weapon to strike the creature once again. Just as the stallion drew both of his katanas'.

"Are you ready?" The stallion asked only to receive a shaking head in response from Web, "Then lets rock." He continued before both of them charged towards the creature; which released another loud screeching sound. Just before it lifted both of its claws'; as it tried to get a lock onto its targets. In a matter of second the creature brought its' claws down; missing its' prey by just a few inches. Which allowed the two to use its claws like a stairway; leading directly towards the creatures head. In a matter of seconds they had reached the head; the stallion released a loud battlecry as he readied his swords to slash the creatures head. While, Web had managed to jump off the claw. Reading a deep impact attack. The creature released a loud roar once again; knocking the stallion off of its claw with the force of its roar. While Web had managed to sink his sword; deep into the creatures eye. Making it release another roar of pain. As it tried to shake Web off.

The stallion landed hard on the ground once again; releasing an irritated growl as he got back to his feet. Just as one of the creatures massive claws started heading right for him. He immediately lifted his katanas' in front of him. Ready to block the creatures attack this time. But just before the claw made contact with his blades'; it was severed from the creatures body with a powerful chaos attack.

"What the?!" The stallion shouted just as Freak landed in front of him. Followed by Cyolf and Kibou.

"You okay?" Freak asked as he kept his sight on the creature in front of them.

"Who the hell are all of you!?" The stallion asked; just before the creature released another loud screeching sound. Finally flinging Web off of its face.

"Skip, formalities! Right now! Live by the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend!" Freak shouted just before the creature brought its head down towards the small group. Releasing a small growl as it stared down its prey.

"Agreed." The stallion growled out just before the creature raised its entire from up. Ready to crush the group with its body weight. "Spread out!" The stallion ordered causing the group to quickly spread itself thin. Before the creature slammed its body down with a mighty thud. Immediately Web saw his opportunity to strike the creature again; he quickly ran towards the creatures side. Lifting his sword up above his head; just before it started to glow a sickening yellow. He then landed a massive slash at the creatures side; which caused it release another loud roar of anger, or possible pain. Web then jumped up onto the creatures back; ready to finally deliver fatal blows to the creature.

"Kibou!" Freak shouted causing him to look in his direction. "Hang back! This thing is to much for you!" He continued before running towards the creature; charging up another chaos attack.

Kibou quickly backed away from the creature; watching as the three did battle with the creature. He felt something inside of him; telling him to stop running like a coward and fight, but he also felt something telling him to run. He was confused. His head was throbbing in pain and the world around him was starting to go numb. _"Stop resisting me." _A calm voice spoke; which quickly got his attention, _"I can and I will help you."_ The voice continued just before the creature caught sight of Kibou, who was just standing completely still. _"Just let me go. Stop holding back and just let me fight."_ The voice continued leaving him completely unaware of the creatures' next attack.

"KIBOU!" Freaks voice shouted finally snapping him out of his trance and bringing him back into reality. He finally saw the creature once again; only this time it was bringing its open mouth down on him. Prepared to eat him. Kibou was then pushed hard by Cyolf, and Freak. Knocking him out of the way just as the creatures mouth made contact with the ground. Kibou looked on in horror as the creature brought its head back up; just as it lifted its head upwards into a gulp. Swallowing both Freak and Cyolf whole.

He felt his anger boil over and his soul started to fill with rage. The air around him felt as if it was constricting around him; trying to crush his very form. He then clenched his hands into fists while he closed his eyes tight. Then he finally felt it. The same power he felt when he battled the first apex predator he came in contact with. The same power when he saved Cyolf, and the same power that he felt when they met Freak. Except this time he was filled with much anger and when he opened his eyes. They were a shade of purplish red.

"DAMN YOU!" He shouted just before a massive purplish red light erupted into the sky. Blinding the three remaining apex predators on the battlefield.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 7 the two new oc's belong to dark inari of the fist. They are Web the mercenary of mercenaries and Caiz the one who defies his family; which has made him stronger than them.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Nexus part 2

**Chapter 8: The nexus part 2**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is part two of the The nexus; for people who do not know what the Nexus is. It is a monster from Dead space 3 that keeps pwning me. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM I only own Freak and my other OC priest who will make a debut in this chapter. Atomicpuffin owns Kibou. And Dark inari of the fist owns both Web and Caiz.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Damn, you!" Kibou shouted just before a bright, purplish, reddish, light illuminated the area. Blinding both Web and the stallion; while the giant apex predator roared in anger. Once the light had faded the giant apex predator was suddenly punched hard. Both Web and the stallion looked on in amazement; Kibou was in the middle of a giant, translucent, draconequin. The color was the same purplish, reddish color. Kibou then released a loud roar; before he punched the predator again. Only this time the predator gave a very loud roar. Only to charge at Kibou hard; using its body exactly like a giant battering ram.

"Web, move!" The stallion shouted as he watched the giant draconequin come flying at them. Both of them quickly dodged the giant body; narrowly getting hit by the giant lumps of earth that flew threw the air. As the giant body skidded on the ground. Both of them watched as Kibou, released another loud roar. Just seconds before he tacked the creature to the ground; getting into the worlds largest fist fight.

"Those things are gonna get us killed!" The stallion yelled just as a rather large tree flew over their heads. Landing hard directly behind the two, "Web, you got any plans?" He asked as he looked at his friend; only to see him draw his sword. Ready to do battle against the titans; that tore at each other like mad dogs. "Lets see. We're both nothing but ants compared to them. We have weapons that seem to do little, to no damage. And if we make one wrong move. We could die." The stallion said just before the first apex predator released another ear shattering roar. "I love them odds." He continued before he drew his two katanas'. Seconds before both of them ran up and started helping Kibou, defeat the other apex predator.

**(Location:Belly of the beast.)**

"Whoa!" Freak shouted as both him and Cyolf were thrown off their feet once again. Just moments ago both of them were swallowed alive; now they were inside the creatures stomach, and they were trying their best to stay alive. "What are those idiots doing out there?!" He shouted before he heard another loud, roaring sound. He then heard Cyolf, whimper loudly. Almost like he was asking him if they were gonna be okay. "Quit, whining! I'll figure out how to get us out." He said just before he saw three large talons; break into the things stomach. Both of them looked on in shock; they had no idea what that thing was, but whatever it was. It was going to help them get out.

"Run, now!" Freak shouted as they ran towards the claw; which was starting to slowly pull out of the things stomach.

**(back on the outside)**

"Web, Watch it!" The stallion shouted as they both dodged a swipe from Kibou. Who seemed to care less about; who he was attacking. Both of them heard him release another loud roar. Seconds before he delivered a hard punch to the creatures head; followed by a hard uppercut. Only to end with him kicking it hard in the stomach. Making it release another screech of pain. "Damn it! How do we beat these things!?" The stallion asked.

"Simple." The stallion heard, Freaks voice say. Immediately both of them turned around; allowing him to see both Freak, and Cyolf. Standing behind both of them. "How did you?" The stallion asked.

"Got out threw an opened wound." Freak answered as he looked at the two titans. Amazed on how Kibou was channeling that much magic threw his body. Only to project the magic out of his body; in the form of a giant projection of a draconequin. "Now to answer your question. First, we need to snap Kibou, out of it. Right now that is just pure energy being let out." Freak said as another wave of energy moved threw the air. "Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Yeah, if what you say is true and that is just pure energy. Then that kid is stronger than he looks." The stallion replied just as Kibou slammed the giant apex predator into the ground once again. "Whats your plan?" He asked.

"If you and that Web, guy can keep that thing busy. Maybe I can knock some sense into Kibou; or at least pull him out of that damn thing." Freak answered just as the creature managed to stab Kibou, threw the arm. Which seemed to hardly affect him; but it did fuel his battle rage. Causing him to release his own ear shattering roar.

The stallion gave a quick nod. "You, got it." He replied before he turned to Web, who already had his sword drawn. "Come on Web! We got a giant ass to kick!" The stallion shouted while releasing a loud laugh; just before both of them started to run towards the giant apex predator; which had managed to get back up on its feet. While using its tentacles to force Kibou back. Freak then looked at Cyolf, who growled loudly. Letting Freak know he was ready to fight. Freak gave Cyolf, a quick nod before looking back at Kibou. He then started to run towards Kibou, knowing full well that this was going to be a rough fight.

Kibou felt nothing. He didn't feel anything. He didn't see anything. He didn't hear anything. He didn't smell anything. He was practically shut off from everything; his senses numb, and his mind adrift. He then felt something wrap around his body. It was soft and gently almost like his. _"Kibou."_ he heard his mothers voice gently whisper into his ear. Slowly he turned around and saw both of his parents looking down at him. They were both smiling happily and they looked almost as if they were glowing. "Mom. Dad." He said in a voice of happiness; which was just above a whisper. _"Come on, son."_ His father said as he extended his talon hand. _"Its' time to go home."_ He continued as Kibou reached for his hand.

"_So, is that it then?"_ A voice from behind him asked. He then quickly turned around only to see himself; standing just a few feet away from him. _"You're just gonna give up. Abandon the ones' that helped your dumbass; while they could have just forgot about you, and let you die?"_ The other him continued.

"What?! No, who are you!?" Kibou asked.

"_I'm you dumbass!"_ The other him answered in complete anger, _"Now its time for you to."_

"WAKE THE HELL UP, KIBOU!" Freaks voice shouted; which snapped him back to reality. Kibou saw that he was somehow; floating directly in mid air.

"Freak! Whats going on!?" Kibou asked just before he looked in front of him. Allowing him to see the giant apex predator. Face to ugly face. "What is that thing!?" He shouted as panic started to overtake his mind.

"Kid, Calm down!" Freak shouted almost losing his grip on the translucent body. "Hang on! I'm gonna get you out!" He shouted before he lifted his arm up; only to change it into a claymore sword. Which was made of nothing but chaos magic. He then stabbed the sword deep into the things body; allowing him to reach for Kibou, "Come on kid! Grab my hand!" He shouted causing Kibou to reach for his hand. Once Kibou had grabbed Freaks' hand a strange bright light came from them. Which illuminated the entire area around them.

"Not this again!" The stallion shouted as him and Web were blinded by the bright light. In a matter of minutes the light had faded. Allowing both Web and the stallion to see once again. Once they opened their eyes; they saw a giant, purple, translucent claw heading right for them. "Web! Move!" The stallion shouted; allowing both of them to dodge the attack. Both of them skidding to a stop on the ground; allowing both of them to see two giants trying to tear each other apart. Only this time Kibou was not controlling the translucent one.

"Not good! That's nothing but pure energy now!" The stallion said as a giant shock wave moved threw the area. Almost knocking both him and Web off of their feet. "Where did the kid go?!" He asked knowing that the kid; was the one who was keeping that things power under control. Suddenly a massive chaos beam stuck both giants; causing both of them to release roars of pain. As they were almost knocked off of their feet. Immediately both the stallion and Web turned around; only to see a completely different, apex predator behind them. The predator looked almost like a draconequus; except for its human body. Its left are was not but a spear in the exact shape of the kids head. It other arm was that of a gryphons; except its claws seemed to be as sharp as a katana. The legs and the tail were draconequin. While the wings resembled that of a demon. Its head was a humans head; except it had what appeared to be a draconequus's head around it. Almost similar to a helmet. The only part that could be seen fro its face. Was its eyes; one was that of a mare the stallion was aware of. While the other was a dark as a sharks eye.

"Both of you okay?" The creature asked which was in a combined voice of Freak and the kids voice.

"Yeah." The stallion replied as he looked at the creature behind them. "But what about you two?" He asked.

"We're fine." He heard Freaks voice reply.

"Fine. Fine! You call this fine!" He heard the kids voice shout.

"Kid! You don't need to shout; because I can hear you clearly." Freak said in a voice of slight annoyance.

"I don't need to shout? I don't need to shout. I THINK I EARNED A RIGHT TO SHOUT!" Kibou shouted sending a small wave of chaos out of their body. "Kid, calm down." Freak said. "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN FROM THIS; SOMEHOW, OR SOME WAY. WE'VE BEEN FUSED TOGETHER AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO UNFUSE US!" He continued as another wave of chaos came from their body. "Kid, you are gonna get us killed." Freak said as he felt another wave of chaos being charged up. All of them then heard the translucent giant release aloud roar; which caused them to look at the two giants.

The translucent one had the other pinned down on the ground; its talon plunged deep into the predators throat. Causing it to flop around on the ground violently. Almost like a dog that had been shot by a hunting rifle. Then a strange glow filled the air blinding all of four of them; but within seconds they saw a horrifying sight. The translucent giant and the other giant were fused into one being; which looked even deadlier than before. Its head was draconequin but with tentacles coming from the back of its head. Its body was like a draconequin except with the things rotted skin. And its eyes were a dark shade of purple; mixed with a light shade of yellow. It then released a loud roar which seemed mixed with a shriek.

"Oh." Kibou said in a voice of fear.

"Shit." Freaks voice said as the creature looked down towards them. Revealing its razor sharp fangs.

"Freak, you have any plans?" The stallion asked threw clenched teeth as he drew his swords.

"Um...hope and pray we hit its weak spot. With random attacks." Freak answered which caused Web and the stallion to look at him. "What?" That thing just freaking fused! You really think I saw that coming?!" He continued just as the creature released another roar.

"Vade Daemonium!" A voice shouted just as the creature was pushed back hard; by an unseen force. Just then a strange bipedal creature jumped over the group. It wore solid black clothing; which had cross details all over it. It had a cape that had a golden cross along on its back and it helmet was silver colored. Except the front was glass in the exact shape of a cross. "Profana erunt usque ad neomenia viis tuis!" The creature continued before drawing a huge scythe; charging towards the creature. Its weapon at the ready to slay the creature.

"Who was that?" Kibou asked.

"Don't know. At this moment I do not care. All we need to do right now; is help that thing. Kick that things ass." Freak said as both him and Kibou started to run towards the creature. "Whoa! Whoa! Freak, can we talk about this!" Kibou shouted.

"Nope." Freak said as they continued to run towards the two creatures. With the other three right behind them.

The other bipedal creature skidded across the hard ground. Releasing an irritated growl as it came to a stop; allowing it to get back on its feet. Just as the giant creature looked down towards it. "Demon! Ut putant, vos autem potentes estis! Par sis mihi et lux eo est mecum et pro amore Dei! Et mittam te ad infernum; quae sunt omnia daemonia!" The creature yelled which caused the giant one to roar loudly once again. Just before the other four predators got beside the bipedal one; who possibly gave the giant one a smug look, "Vident! Iam me dominus meus bellantium ut dimicaret contra sanctum! Cum sua potentia; quem superare malum!" The creature shouted which caused the stallion to give him a confused look.

"What did he say?" The stallion asked.

"That, he's a preacher." Freak replied.

"No, he didn't." Kibou said, "He said."

"Kid, we are not repeating what he said. So shut up." Freak said just as the bipedal creature held his scythe up in the air.

"May spiritum sanctum! Nobis uictoriam!" The creature shouted as it charged the giant once again; ready to possibly try and kill the creature.

"Umm...Lets kick some ass." The stallion said which caused to four to run after the bipedal creature. With their own weapons and attacks at the ready.

It showed Web slashing the creatures abdominal area; followed by the stallion, who delivered a powerful downwards cut. Directly down the giant creatures back. Both Kibou and Freak delivered a powerful chaos slash to the creatures head. While Cyolf bit hard into one of the creatures claws. The bipedal creature was then shown running up the creatures back; using the stallion as a jump point, so that he could propel himself into the air. He then looked down at the creature; releasing a loud battlecry as he came down fast. His scythe ready to deliver a major blow to the creatures head. "Ad infernum; quia daemonium habes!" The creature shouted before it slashed its scythe hard.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is part 2 get ready for part 3.**


End file.
